grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ataktos Fuse
William Stillman |season6 = X }} An Ataktos Fuse (uh-TAHK-tohs FOO-see; Gr. "mischievous nature"), also known as a Bestia Festiva (bes-TEE-uh FES-tee-vuh; Lat. "party animal"), is a cicada-like Wesen that appeared in . They were the inspiration for the , . Characteristics When woged, their bodies are enveloped in a yellowish-brown, chitinous exoskeleton, which appears to grow over any clothing they're wearing at the time, not causing any damage. Dominating their heads is a pair of insect-like eyes with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The fingers on their hands fuse and elongate, turning into what resembles an insect's leg but with an opposable thumb; they are quite sharp. These fingers allow them to easily dig into or out of the ground. Their carapace seems to be tough and strong, as when Wu tried to punch William Stillman, he retreated his hand in pain, while Stillman appeared unfazed. Growing from their carapace are two, large wings. It is unknown if they allow flight. Ataktos Fuse are very strong and have incredible reflexes, allowing them to take on multiple opponents at once in a fight. They are also quick and stealthy creatures, and they are able to jump significantly higher and longer than a normal human can. Ataktos Fuse are a functionally immortal species, with William Stillman being known to be 189 years old. They emerge from underground for just twenty four hours once every seven years. During that time, they will try and consume as much protein as they can, while looking for a large enough person to take back underground with them, where they will feed on that individual until they emerge once again in seven years. When feeding on their victims, Ataktos Fuse do not eat much, if any, of the individuals' skin, as they are able to preserve the skin and the rest of the body by turning the skin into a hardened, waxy shell with enzymes similar to those digestive in nature. Ataktos Fuse cut their victims' bodies open near the solar plexus and feed largely on their internal organs. Once those have been eaten, Ataktos Fuse will gnaw on all their victims' bones for sustenance. Behavior Once they reach maturity, Ataktos Fuse begin burrowing underground and staying there for seven years, while only coming above ground for 24 hours before going back into a new, freshly dug hole for another seven years. The land where they burrow may be on the same exact piece of property each time rather than a completely different region. True to their name, Ataktos Fuse tend to be party animals and enjoy themselves as much as they can during the one day they are above ground. They are incredibly suave and charismatic, able to charm women with little to no effort. Ataktos Fuse also have an appreciation for nature and a desire to preserve it, though this may primarily stem from their own self-interests and wanting to preserve the land they plan to stay underground for each seven year period. Ataktos Fuse have a characteristic way of killing others that leaves behind a distinctive puncture wound, using their elongated index finger to stab their victims straight through the throat. While they have no compunctions about killing men, though they do seem to have some regrets about killing women, especially if they enjoyed their company. As with other Wesen, such as Spinnetods, Ataktos Fuse view their killings as a necessary means of survival rather than something they do for sport or pleasure. One advantage to their rest period being limited to seven years is that society would not have changed very much, allowing them to easily blend in. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (Translated from Greek to Latin) '''Translation:' Season 6 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images Ataktos Fuse Concept Art.jpg|Concept art Ataktos Fuse Concept Art 2.jpg Ataktos Fuse Concept Art 3.jpg 605-promo9.jpg 605-promo10.jpg 605-promo11.jpg 605-Ataktos Fuse emerges.gif 605-Ataktos Fuse.jpg 605-Ataktos Fuse2.jpg 605-Ataktos Fuse digging.gif 605-Mandy sneaks up on Stillman.jpg Category:Wesen Names in Greek Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Tennessee Category:Wesen in Greece Category:Hexapod Wesen Category:Wesen That Inspired Myths